Vault (Prison)
Death Trap The superhuman hating Truman Marsh became the ruthless warden of the Vault. However the Vault direct line from the White House to the Vault would allow the President of the United States to detonate the facility if there was ever a breakout. Marsh however, tapped into that line, allowing him the ability to detonate the Vault on his own terms. Marsh was also running illegal experiments on the inmates. An accident with low-level psychic Mentallo increased his powers which allowed him to contact Venom in the next cell over, and they worked out an escape plan. Mentallo pretended to still be in pain from the experiment, but when one of the Guardsmen came to investigate, he forced him to open Venom's cell before knocking him out with a psychic attack. It was during the commotion that Electro was freed and he began freeing other inmates. Some of the inmates make it out of the Vault but were they rounded up by the Avengers and Freedom Force. Venom began threatening Marsh to release him or he would begin killing the guards. Marsh started the timer on the bomb, but when he realized this this was premature he tried to deactivate it but couldn't. He decided to destroy the wiring so it could not be stopped and then tried to leave via a secret elevator, but was attacked by Venom. Marsh detonated the elevator and caused adamantium plates to seal the shaft. However, Marsh escaped away to rig up the nuclear reactor to explode. Venom followed him and killed him, but the reactor was in meltdown. It was stopped by Iron Man and Radioactive Man. Closure After an endless series of riots and escapes over the years, the Vault was finally closed. The Commission on Superhuman Activities adopted a new strategy of housing super-powered offenders in a series of specially prepared prisons around the country instead of one central location. Reopening The Vault was apparently reopened at some point, as Bob threatened to have Nick Fury imprisoned there if he interfered with the Ararat Corporation's plan to exterminate all life on Earth. Alternate Realities Mutant X (Earth-1298) Henry Gyrich served as the warden of the Vault. The Vault housed the containment unit of Dracula until it was stolen by The Marauders. It's also the base from which Larry Trask controlled his Sentinels. The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Earth-8096) The Vault is one of four specialized, high security prisons maintained by S.H.I.E.L.D. along with The Big House, The Cube, and The Raft. The Vault was designed by Tony Stark to house tech-based criminals and their gear. When the prisoners escaped, the Vault was destroyed by Iron Man. The Spectacular Spider-Man (Earth-26496) The Vault acts as a specialized and secret portion of Ryker's Island designed for superpowered inmates. Super Heroes Squad Show (Earth-91119) The Vault is a high security prison and S.H.I.E.L.D. base located just outside of Super Hero City. The Vault also served as a repository for fractals of the Infinity Sword obtained by the Super Hero Squad. Incredible Hulk: Ultimate Destruction (Earth-TRN009) In this reality, the Vault is a high-tech prison that run by the military and used to hold Gamma Mutates. It was guarded by mechs called Combat Wardens. When Emil Blonsky was placed in charged of it, he had new areas constructed so only he knew the full layout. He also requisitioned much of the Vault so only he had access to those areas, much to the ire of Gen. Thunderbolt Ross. Blonsky kept a secret project hidden in the off-limits area of the Vault known only as "Mission Directive." When Bruce Banner was captured following a confrontation with Ross, Blonsky experimented on Banner to find out the secret of his transformation into the Hulk. However, Banner transformed into the Hulk and chased after Blonsky. After vanquishing a Capture Warden, Hulk cornered Blonsky after he run into a dead-end. That was when Blonsky revealed his ability to transform into the Abomination and fought off Hulk. He threatened Hulk before escaping. Hulk then escaped as well. With Vault badly damaged by the Hulk, the military was forced to kill all the Gamma-mutated prisoners. Blonsky later returned and broke into the Vault to retrieve "Mission Directive." Banner, as the Hulk, chased after him and discovered that "Mission Directive" was actually Blonsky's dying wife Nadia. She had been mutated by Gamma Rays in an botched attempt by Blonksy to treat his wife's ovarian cancer. When Banner tried to reason with Blonksy, Blonsky, driven made by his mutation, blamed Banner and his experiments for his wife's death and swore to make Banner pay. He then escaped the Vault with the Hulk in hot pursuit. | PointsOfInterest = | Residents = Mainstream Universe (Earth-616) Guards * Warden Truman Marsh * Warden Howard G. Hardman * Program Administrator Rozalyn Backus * Baker * Eddie * Corben Rubinstein * Eliot Villagran * Emilio Layton * Frank Ensign * Harry Bright * Howard Samuels * Hugh Taylor * Jim Cunningham * Marc Danson * Marty Delarosa * Mike Ivy * Pascal Tyler * Patrick Herbert * Paul Danvers * Ravello Medina * Rick McLaurin * Scott Washington Former Prisoners * Angar the Screamer (David Angar) * Animator * Aqueduct (Peter van Zante) * Armadillo (Antonio Rodriguez) * Awesome Android * Black Knight (Dane Whitman) * Black Racer (Ariana Saddiqi) * Bo'sun Stug Bar * Bullet (Buck Cashman) * Bushmaster (Quincy McIver) * Cactus * Captain America (Steven Rogers) * Captain Marvel (Monica Rambeau) * Carnage (Cletus Kasady) * Carrion (Malcolm McBride) * Cinder * Coachwhip (Beatrix Keener) * Controller (Basil Sandhurst) * Corruptor (Jackson Day) * Cottonmouth (Burchell Clemens) * Crossfire (William Cross) * Demogoblin * Dredmund Druid (Dredmund Cromwell) * Doctor Octopus (Otto Octavius) * Eel (Edward Lavell) * Electro (Maxwell Dillon) * Fer-de-Lance (Teresa Vasquez) * Flying Tiger * Frenzy (Joanna Cargill) * Gargantua (Edward Cobert) * Goliath (Erik Josten) * Grog the God-Slayer * Gorilla Man (Arthur Nagan) * Green Goblin (Harry Osborn) * Grey Gargoyle (Paul Duval) * Griffin (John Horton) * Halflife (Banca Rech) * Hawkeye (Clint Barton) * Helkooky * Henry Pym * Hercules * Hobgoblin (Jason Macendale Jr.) * Hydro Man (Morris Bench) * Iron Man (Tony Stark) * Kaine * Kalum Lo * King Cobra (Klaus Voorhees) * Klaw (Ulysses Klaw) * Krang * Leviathan * Lizard (Curtis Connors) * Looter (Norton Fester) * Mad Thinker * Madcap * Mainframe (Ian Wajler) * Man-Bull (William Taurens) * Mandrill (Jerome Beechman) * Marvel Boy (Vance Astrovik) * Mentallo (Marvin Flumm) * Mister Fear (Alan Fagan) * Mister Hyde (Calvin Zabo) * Mistur * Mockingbird (Barbara Morse) * Mole Man (Harvey Elder) * Molten Man (Mark Raxton) * Moonstone (Karla Sofen) * Nefarius (Lloyd Bloch) * Nekra * Nightshade (Tilda Johnson) * Orka * Powderkeg (Frank Skorina) * Quill * Radioactive Man (Chen Lu) * Rattler (Gustav Krueger) * Recorder RE-404 * Rhino (Aleksei Sytsevich) * James Rhodes * Rusty (Russell Collins) * Scarecrow (Ebenezer Laughton) * Screaming Mimi (Melissa Gold) * Shrunken Bones (Jerold Morgan) * Skids (Sally Blevins) * Skinner * Skybreaker (Aireo) * Solo (James Bourne) * Speed Demon (James Sanders) * Tarantula (Luis Alvarez) * Terraformer * Titania (Mary MacPherran) * Tiger Shark (Todd Arliss) * Tigra (Greer Grant) * U-Foes ** Ironclad (Michael Steel) ** Vapor (Ann Darnell) ** Vector (Simon Utrecht) ** X-Ray (James Darnell) * Ultron * Venom (Eddie Brock) * Vermin (Edward Whelan) * Vibro (Alton Vibereaux) * Wasp (Janet van Dyne) * Whirlwind (David Cannon) * Wizard (Bentley Wittman) * Wonder Man (Simon Williams) * Wrecking Crew ** Bulldozer (Henry Camp) ** Piledriver (Brian Calusky) ** Thunderball (Eliot Franklin) ** Wrecker (Dirk Garthwaite) * Yetrigar * Zamsed The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Earth-8096) Staff *Jimmy Woo Prisoners None Former Prisoners *Crimson Dynamo (Anton Vanko) *Technovore *M.O.D.O.C. (George Tarleton) *Baron Wolfgang von Strucker *Grim Reaper (Eric Williams) *Living Laser (Arthur Parks) *Blizzard (Donald Gill) *Chemistro (Curtis Carr) *Whiplash The Spectacular Spider-Man (Earth-26496) Staff *Donald Menken *Captain George Stacy *Norman Osborn Prisoners *Cat Burglar (Walter Hardy) *"Fancy Dan" Brito *Jackson "Montana" Brice *Molten Man (Mark Allan) *Mysterio (Robot) *Raymond "The Ox" Bloch *Rhino (Alex O'Hirn) *Silvermane (Silvio Manfredi) Marvel Cinematic Universe (Earth-199999) Former Residents *Emil Blonsky The Amazing Spider-Man (Earth-120703) Former Residents *Aleksei Sytsevich Incredible Hulk: Ultimate Destruction (Earth-TRN008) Staff * Combat Wardens * Emil Blonsky (formerly) * Gen. Ross Prisoners * Mercy (deceased) * Bruce Banner (formerly) * Nadia Blonsky (deceased) * unrevealed prisoners (deceased) | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Prisons Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Bases Category:Earth-26496 Category:Rocky Mountains